Azkabanian Conversations
by Goddess Virgo of the Fae
Summary: Just as the headmaster was about to leave, soft-spoken words held him back for a moment. “What do you do when you know that you’re telling the truth but no one believes you?”
1. Conversation Number the First

Azkabanian Conversations  
  
Written by: Goddess Virgo of the Fae  
  
Summary: Just as the headmaster was about to leave, soft-spoken words held him back for a moment. "What do you do when you know that you're telling the truth but no one believes you?"  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: The only credit I take is for the plot line of my story, which probably isn't even mine, as many others have probably done it before me. Harry Potter and company belong to J. K. Rowling who has my highest praise available (when I figure out what it is I'll get back to you).  
  
Author's note: Here we go, I hope everyone likes it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~ Conversation: Number the First ~*~*~  
  
Hermione Granger, while not being the most beautiful girl in the world, was never as bad off as she was then. Her hair was greasy and tangled, her face streaked with dirt and grime. It was as if she hadn't taken a bath in years, which was true, because she hadn't. Albus Dumbledore hadn't been nearly as heartbroken in all of his life, as he was when he laid his eyes on what was once a prized student of his. Azkaban, as everyone well knew, was not a kind friend.  
  
"You have dreams you mad old fool! You see the world as you think it should be, not as it actually is!" Hermione exclaimed, stalking toward the headmaster, her eyes full of fury.  
  
"And how is it Miss Granger?" He asked, his voice betraying his sadness at the jaded young woman before him.  
  
"Cynical. The only truly good people in the world are the just born, and you give them a couple years and there they go too! Everyone has an inner evil Headmaster, even you." She hissed, gently poking her finger into his chest.  
  
"And you know so much about me, do you?" He asked calmly, but inside, he was really interested in what she would say, because no one had ever accused him of being evil before.  
  
"What is it you think you fight Voldemort with?" She asked, spitting the name as if it were disgusting in her mouth. "Your good intentions? They're there, yes, but if they were the only thing you used, you'd have been dead before I was born." She watched his face to see if it had changed. "Do you honestly think that you could've cast the curses and the hexes and the spells without it?!"  
  
"And what about you, did you use that evil inside of yourself to serve your master?" Dumbledore inquired, hoping she would divulge something.  
  
"MASTER!!!" She roared, stepping up again, forcing him back a step and into a wall. "I have no master, nor will I ever, least of all that walking plague that calls himself Voldemort!" Still she stepped closer, until she was nearly nose to nose with him and he could see that behind the fury in her eyes were tears. "You accused me once old man, don't do it again." Hermione whispered sharply.  
  
"I can only help you-"  
  
"Help me? Help me?! You want to help me do you?" The elder nodded his head. "Then go to Hell, it's where you put me." And then she turned away from him and strode to the other side of the cell, her back turned from him.  
  
Sighing, he walked over to her and put a hand out, as if to place it on her shoulder. But as he saw her back tense up, he thought better of it. Sighing again, he ambled to the door of the cell and knocked his fist on it. "Guard, I'm ready to leave now." And after the door opened, he did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this was just an idea of mine, and it didn't actually start out as the beginning for a story. It started out being just a scene I had in my head that I figured I should write down for future reference. Turns out that the future is now. I hope you enjoy this.  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Goddess 


	2. Conversation Number the Second

Author's Note: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed my last conversation, and I hope you enjoy this one as well.  
  
Here we go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~ Conversation: Number the Second ~*~*~  
  
Whirling around, Hermione glared at her former headmaster. "So you mean to tell me that Voldemort's power is growing, and yet you've nothing to gain the upper hand? I almost feel sorry for you lot." She sneered.  
  
Sighing, Dumbledore asked, "And how, I must ask, would Voldemort feel were he to know that you would give us your sympathy?"  
  
"How the hell should I know, it's not as if I'm on close personal terms with the guy. Don't tell me that after all this time, you're still stuck on the thought that I work for old Voldie." She watched his face and saw that that was exactly what he'd been thinking about. Rolling her eyes, she looked at the white haired man. "They all say that you're so wise, and yet you are naïve enough to think that still, after three years, I am what I continually deny. You think me a servant to the dark lord, and yet you have no real solid proof."  
  
"And what of the notes which spoke of your betrayal of your best friends, is that not solid?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
But she decided that she would give him one. "Those could've easily been forged."  
  
"And what of your being unable to explain your absences on nights that the dark lord's meetings occurred?"  
  
"You tell me, I know you had to have had spies at every one of those meetings. Ask them whether or not they saw me there." She said, plopping down on her bed of hay and one thin blanket.  
  
"Glamour spells are easily mastered to those with patience enough to learn them Miss Granger, that proved to me nothing." He told her, his voice soft and without a trace of hostility to be found. "You know as well as I that everything points to you working for Voldemort. Unlike myself, many people are unwilling to look beyond that fact. I do not wish to believe the things that were accused, but you have brought forth no proof that you did not conspire against the side of light."  
  
"You say that you are willing to look past the accusations, but you don't. You're just like everyone else in the world, the only difference being that you've a fairly high title in society. I don't understand why you don't just leave me be Dumbledore, I've gotten sick of your attempts to find out the "truth" by acting as though you actually give a damn!" She finished, looking up at him with cold eyes.  
  
"Miss Granger, I do care. I don't believe that you're truly a bad person, misguided perhaps, but not bad. And for me to fully trust you, you must give me reason to." With a heart-weary sigh Dumbledore walked to the door and knocked. A tall man shrouded in a long black cloak, almost looking like a dementor, opened the cell door.  
  
Just as the headmaster was about to leave, soft spoken words held him back for a moment. "What do you do when you know that you're telling the truth but no one believes you?"  
  
Her question was left unanswered as the guard slammed the door shut with a bang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FallenAngelOfInnocence: I am continuing! Lol. And as for the other part of your review, well we'll just have to see what happens.  
  
snapesgirl1981: Thanks so much for reviewing! And I'm glad that you think that this story could go so many different ways. I'm always afraid that I'm predictable and we can't have that, now can we?  
  
Greenstuff: So glad that you like it. And here, witness me continuing. Beautiful!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hey again! I know that this chapter seems repetitive of the first one, but I promise there's more variety coming up.  
  
So please don't be put off of this story just yet!  
  
Please tell me what you think in a review and I will be very grateful. I hope you have good things to tell me! I am open to excepting constructive criticism (please pay extra attention to the word 'CONSTRUCTIVE').  
  
Thanks so much for reading,  
  
Goddess 


	3. Conversation Number the Third

Author's Note: Okay, here we have someone other then Dumbledore talking to Hermione, so it's a change. A little one, I know, but a change none the less.  
  
Happy reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Conversation: Number the Third ~*~  
  
She'd been resting when she heard the keys jingle outside her cell door. 'Ah, Dumbledore must be here again to try and "help" me.' She thought, turning over on her hay bed and putting her back to the door. The door opened and footsteps echoed throughout the small dungeon-like room, and then the door squeaked shut. The room stayed silent for a few minutes before Hermione began to wonder exactly why the headmaster had yet to speak. "Are you just going to stand there all day or have you anything to actually say to me old man?" She asked, her voice soft, but cold.  
  
And then there was a clearing of a throat, a very unfamiliar throat. Rolling over, she came to see a face she hadn't seen in around three years, that of one Remus Lupin. Cocking her head to the side, she silently seemed to ask him why he was there.  
  
"Hello Hermione." He said, walking over to a chair sitting in the corner of the cell and having a seat.  
  
"Remus Lupin, this is quite the surprise. One such as I would have to wonder why in the world you would wish to come to such a dismal place." She said, watching him closely, but not appearing to be doing so.  
  
"I supposed you would ask why I'm here," He started. "And I can't help but wish to ask you the same question."  
  
Smiling mirthlessly, she pushed herself into a sitting position with her hands, and asked him, "You mean you don't know either? Hmm, and I thought I was the only one." Sighing quietly, she looked at him with tired eyes. "Why are you here Lupin, surely not for my riveting company?"  
  
"I told you Hermione, I wish to know why you are here. I want to know what all you did and why you did the things that you did." He explained, his voice soft.  
  
"Dumbledore put you up to this didn't he?" Squeezing her eyes shut, Hermione fell back on her makeshift bed and slammed her fist into the ground. "Arg! Why is it so hard for you lot to believe that I didn't do anything?! I got locked in here and no one would even tell me why, and then the next thing I know, someone's accusing me of being Voldemort's servant!"  
  
"Everyone says that you're guilty Hermione. Prove to me that they're wrong and I'll try my best to help you."  
  
"It's just like I told you, I have no idea of what happened except for the fact that I was falsely accused and not even given a trial. To Hell with all that innocent until proven guilty crap." She grumbled as Remus came and crouched next to her right side. Looking up at him, Hermione was silent until, "Aren't you afraid that I'll try to hurt you?" As a rule, Dumbledore was the only one ever brave enough to come close to her person.  
  
"I'm a werewolf, you wouldn't be able to hurt me too much. Why do you ask?" Lupin replied, cocking his head slightly to the side.  
  
"Just curious." She got a look of disdain on her face and said, "Fudge usually stays as far away as he can when he visits."  
  
"The minister visits you often?" Remus asked, a faux nonchalant look on his face, and she could see right through him. Apparently, she realized, no one knew that the detestable little weasel that was Cornelius Fudge had been coming to see her quite frequently.  
  
"Oh yes." She answered, sarcasm practically dripping from her mouth. "And he always brings friends with him."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Tell me Lupin, who else lives in this place except for the inmates?" Hermione asked, forcing herself not to roll her eyes at his slow uptake. But then perhaps he wasn't slow; perhaps she was just easily irritated.  
  
"He brings dementors whenever he comes here?" Now his voice was more surprised sounding then before. He didn't bother with hiding it this time either.  
  
Closing her eyes, Hermione nodded. "Mmm hmm." Letting some of the focus she had on the werewolf go, she could feel the coldness and viciousness of the soul-sucking creatures crash into her like the waves do the coast. "They're always here, always hovering, but it's worse when they come as close as he lets them." Hermione murmured, taking a moment to regain herself.  
  
Remus opened his mouth to say something when the cell door creaked loudly. A man in a black robe stepped into the room and looked at Lupin, ignoring Hermione altogether, grunting to him that it was time to leave.  
  
Without opening her eyes Hermione told him, "I'd like to see Padfoot, he'd understand. But then, I suppose getting him anywhere near this place would end up with someone, probably you, dead. Have a nice life Lupin." The door slammed shut and the inmate breathed out heavily, rolling onto her side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Telpe Nar Roccar: Updating! And also, it doesn't really matter if it's constructive, per say, simply that I'd rather it wasn't mean. Your review was very nice, so you've nothing to worry about. Lol  
  
Phoenix Flight: That was the thought. I'm not sure exactly when, but I know it'll be coming up in the near future.  
  
SPINOOTIE: Thanks for the whole, 'not predictable' thing. I really do fret about that sort of thing at times (even if I shouldn't, lol). And I know what you mean; it took me a bit to figure out how it was supposed to look.  
  
Greenstuff: Well, insanity is sounding rather nice. But no, I wouldn't do that to someone who has reviewed two times on a two-chapter story. Keep 'em comin'! Anyway, this chapter should help you out a bit.  
  
wild child: When I was writing I actually got all teary eyed too, lol.  
  
Faris-Eirin: I'm really glad this is seen as new! And as for Dumbledore, we shall see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, how is it? I'm not sure where I want to go with this quite yet, but I have a vague (and I do mean vague) idea though.  
  
I know that I want to have Sirius seriously (no pun intended) involved. Yes, that would make my fic big time AU, because as everyone who has read 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' knows, our lovely Mr. Black is dead. I cried when I read that part by the way.  
  
Anyway, I hope you're liking my story so far.  
  
Please review!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Goddess 


	4. Coversation Number the Fourth

Author's Note: Just wanted to tell you that Fudge (the character, not the lovely greatness that is sweet) is a flaming ball of crap!  
  
Okay, now that I've gotten that out of my system, I hope you like the story. Like most of my writing, this one's fairly short, so I'm very, very, very, very, very, very sorry. From now on the chapters will be longer * crossing fingers *.  
  
Happy reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Conversation: Number the Fourth  
  
Rolling over, Hermione tried to find a comfortable position on her 'bed'. Finally after tossing and turning for nearly fifteen minutes, she gave up and sat up with her back against the cold stone wall. It was very late; according to the moon's position in the sky, it was around two o'clock in the morning. She'd definitely not be getting any sleep tonight. Albus' and Remus' last visits had been plaguing her for the last four days and every night had been like this one, restless.  
  
Why had they come all of a sudden? The last time Albus had been to visit her had been over a year before and this was the first time Lupin had ever come. What was it that had them so interested? What made them wish to "help" her all of a sudden?  
  
She was still contemplating this when she heard the door give a quiet screech as it was pushed slowly open. The wave of cold and despair that crashed into her sent her mind reeling. She had to keep a strong focus on the pain she felt in her palms when she dug her fingernails into them just to keep herself from passing out.  
  
And then the same horrible realization hit her just as it did every time. The man who thought himself her master; who treated her like a dirty- disgusting animal; whose very face made her wish she could wretch.  
  
He was here.  
  
Cornelius Fudge.  
  
As he entered, his "body guards" who he needed to protect him from the half- starved little girl curled up against a wall, came floating in after him. "Hello mudblood." He said cheerily. It was actually really creepy to see him as he was. He had a pea-green robe thrown on over a pink and blue striped night shirt (which reached his low shins), a pair of brown snake- skin cowboy boots, his wand was clutched firmly in his hand (not being held in his wand hand, the git), and he had a maniacal gleam in his eyes that rivaled that of a teletubbie.  
  
Three dementors came to her and stopped only a foot from her legs, which she was clutching to her chest, and three others stayed close to the door.  
  
"I hear you've had visitors." It wasn't a question. "I was wondering what you'd told them." With a half-crazed look on his face, he twirled his wand, sending rust colored sparks shooting dangerously close to Hermione's face whilst almost dropping it.  
  
"I told them I was innocent." She murmured, trying to keep the coldness at bay, but she felt it slinking its way up her ankles like water.  
  
"Innocent? Ha!" Fudge paced in front of her still toying with his wand and sending sparks every which way. "Innocent!" He laughed uproariously as if she'd just told an extremely funny joke. "A mudblood like you, innocent? Perhaps the day that Hell freezes over."  
  
Somehow, with strength she didn't know that she had, she responded. "It's been cold in this place for quite some time now. That ought to span my innocence."  
  
Making a strange noise in the back of his throat, something between a growl and a mumble, the minister stepped back. Hermione could feel the "water" of despair come to her chest, chilling her to the bone. Like vultures the dementors swooped closer.  
  
The "water" was to her throat. She gave a strangled gasp as she fought to keep a hold on herself and her mind. 'I'm Hermione Granger. I'm Hermione Granger. I'm Hermione Granger.' She thought to herself; reminded herself. As the "water" rose to her lips, the words began to lose their meaning. 'I'm Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Her . . . mione.' The waves of despair began lapping at the bridge of her nose and she found herself unable to breathe. 'Her . . . mi . . . on . . . e.'  
  
And all was black.  
  
Sometime around noon the next day, Hermione woke to an empty room. As the sun warmed the stone around her, she pushed the remaining dregs of cold despair away and focused on the warmth.  
  
Or rather, she tried. She couldn't help but remember the feeling of drowning from earlier in the morning; of almost losing herself to the chilling shadows.  
  
Merlin, how she hated it when Cornelius Fudge visited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spiffy Pixie: I'm really sorry about how long it's been since my last update, I really hope that you won't hold it against me. :::puppy dog eyes:::  
  
Greenstuff: The reason Hermione wouldn't really let Lupin speak to her was because she was so frustrated that all anyone wanted to know was how the "criminal mind" worked. It was that and the fact that I didn't want to let her, hehe.  
  
Dark Snoopy: Thanks so much for your review and I'm really sorry that it's been so long. I'm glad you think my characterization is believable because it can sometimes be tough to know if you've gotten it right. I think I've got an idea of what's to happen with the plot.  
  
Daintress: Just between you and me, so am I. Lol. Thanks for the review.  
  
Emberly: We'll just have to wait and see, no?  
  
Jewels5: I can't find where I said that, but I'll just take your word for it. But even if she (because I know that I wouldn't make Dumbledore say that) did, desperate times . . . lol. Thanks!  
  
Emma: I'll try to make it a bit longer, 'kay?  
  
Katameran: :::Sob::: You don't think it's crap!!! I'm so happy I could :::sob!::: never mind . . . Thanks so much for the review and I really am glad that you like it. I'm also glad that the concept is new to you. (Oh, and by the way, you're forgiven.)  
  
Psalatino: Wow, you seem so enthused! I had to read that one several times because of the excitement I was feeling! Hehe, but anyhow, thanks for taking the time to review.  
  
Telpe Nar Roccar: I'm serious, that review was beautiful, a real work of art, none of that crap like the Mona Lisa (come on, what is that? lol) . Hehe. Thanks a lot for both reviews, I shall watch for more. Please review again, it will give my life meaning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Too short for you to care? What?  
  
Anyway, I need some help in thinking of whom could visit our dear Hermione. If you want someone to come say hey, just tell me who and I'll see what I can do (oi, that rhymed!!!). Also be sure to tell me if you want the person to be mean or nice to her. In the end it all comes down to what I want to do, but it's still nice having your input. Cheers!  
  
Thanks so much for reading,  
  
Goddess 


End file.
